Holes 2
by DaliaHolguin
Summary: Stanley and Zero found a treasure at Camp Green Lake, but now just when they thought that their families bad luck was gone it has returned and they must find out why.


Holes Fan fiction short story Dalia Holguin-Sanchez

**Chapter 1: An unsweet trip**

Stanley and Zero spent so much time together after winning their freedom from Camp Green Lake. Stanley's family and Zero's family used the fortune that brought their families good luck to travel. The Yelnats were a poor family. Now they had all the money in the world to do whatever they wanted and ended up in Paris, France where Stanley's mother always wanted to go. The Eiffel tower gleamed with pride in the whole city. There were little shops and bakeries all over. The people sat and ate calmly and socialized, as did the birds who chirped. Stanley's father was approached by a hunchback man with a long beard and creepy smile. He called out:

"Stanley Yelnats! There you are! I cannot believe that you are here. I was thinking about the genious that came up with the cure for stinky feet. Please tell me you brought some of your product with you. I do not understand why you haven't expanded your company into France. We French people have stinky feet you know," he explained as he elbowed him.

"Wow, you know who I am? That is crazy!" exclaimed Stanley's father as he blushed.

He then took out of his bag a spray of his stinky feet cure. It was called Sweet Feet. He handed it to the man as he continued to daydream about being famous. Stanley's mother then urged them to head to the mall. Stanley and Zero were glad to get away from the disturbing old man. As soon as they entered the mall there it was the first shop they saw. Everyone's mouth dropped open. Their eyes were widened and Stanley's father collapsed to the cold, hard ground. SWEET FEET, in big bold orange-yellow letters was placed on top of a store. That was Yelnat's brand. He had not shipped any of his products outside the US because it had not even been a week since he cured foul smelling feet. They had been cheated, cursed, betrayed. Was their family curse back?

Stanley and his mother helped Mr. Yelnats stand up. He was still dazed and shocked. All he could mumble was: "buutt….bbb….butttt…. …howww?"

"We have to get to the bottom of this," Zero explained what everyone was already thinking.

"The only way is to go inside that store. You going to be okay dad? You remain outside we will figure this out. Maybe it is just a mistake." Stanley assured his father.

Stanley and Zero barged into the room as they violently hit the door. Their eyes wandered around the room searching for the culprit. Then a man walked from storage into the store with all the spray bottles labeled "Sweet Feet". He was the one they were looking for.

"Hello, how are you guys doing today? Come here for Sweet Feet? Are you ready to never have smelling feet ever again?" The man put his selling skills to the test.

"NO! We ar…" Stanley was interrupted by Zero.

"What my friend was trying to say was that we are here not to end our smelling feet because our feet already do not stink. We are doing a….a…a school report. We came to ask you some questions because you have an amazing store and product everyone loves," Zero explained.

"no an amazing talent to lie and cheat," Stanley muttered under his breath.

The man seemed to not be suspicious at all or worry about what was actually going on. He was instead really proud to be written about in a book report. You could see him daydreaming about others reading his product and suddenly bags of cash springing up everywhere. Zero interrupted his daydreaming by asking how he came up with Sweet Feet.

"Well you see. My wife has very stinky feet. Don't tell anyone though. She will kill me. Instead write in your book report that: J'ai un grande imaginacion. It simply just came to me," he elaborated.

Stanley was fed up with the lies and stormed out. Zero apologized and followed him to where the rest of the family was standing.

"We didn't find out anything since you just left!" Zero yelled.

Stanley defended himself, "I know, but he is not going to tell us anything except lies."

Stanley's grandpa was furious. He went into the store himself and found out that the man Zero and Stanley had spoken to was Jonathan. He ran back to explain to the others that they were still cursed. The store clerk was related to Rachel, before Stanley's great great great great great grandfather married Elena, he had tried to marry Rachel. It all happened when he came back to the US and left madame Zeroni. On the ship he met a young woman with brown hair and lovely green eyes. He ended up proposing to her, but he never married her.

"How could you know that he is related to her grandpa?" Stanley asked.

"Rachel's last name was like ours. Lehcar was her last name her first name spelled backwards," he figured.

Now they needed to end this curse, or they will never be at peace and recover their family business.


End file.
